


Black Magic

by BellaVix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Magic, First War with Voldemort, Incest, M/M, Multi, Necromancy, Necrophilia, Smut, black magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaVix/pseuds/BellaVix
Summary: “They mess about with the dark arts and accidentally raise the dead? But sexy dead and it gets x rated” - Prompt from my friend, Lis, who seems to have the same feelings about zombies as Tina Belcher. Set during the first war, Srius and Remus investigate a dark arts book and weird incestuous necro smut follows…





	

The war was taking it’s toll. Tensions were fraught, relationships strained and hopes diminishing. Suspicions of a spy being in their midst were really affecting the Order and even Sirius and Remus’ home life.The snapping and scrapping had increased but so had the heat between them; it seemed to have added another level of physicality and intensity between them and the make-up sex, they both agreed, was incredible.

One particular mission saw them raiding a known Death Eater’s house together. The man had already fled, no doubt tipped off to the impending raid yet again, and both of the boys noticed each other fleetingly side eye the other, wondering for a second if they could be the repeat informant before dismissing the unwanted thought. They continued with the raid regardless, eager to discover what they could about the other side. There were the usual pureblood insignia and objects of dubious origin but no concrete evidence of plans or accomplices to be seen. Sirius trudged into the back room he’d seen Remus enter and found him eyeing up a huge bookshelf that took up the entire back wall.

“Trust you to head straight for the books” Sirius teased lovingly.

Remus turned round and smiled back, holding a dark leatherbound book in his hand. “This book was halfway off the shelf, it must have been put back hastily, and it’s so worn and dust free, it’s obviously been used a lot and recently” he explained.

Sirius crossed the room to meet his partner and exam the book, it did look very well-used and like it belonged in the Restricted Section in the Hogwarts Library which did not bode well. Remus went to turn the cover and flick through it but found it naturally opened at a page about three fifths of the way through, clearly this page had been frequently studied and was littered with many handwritten questions, corrections and annotations. The two boys looked at each other, this was obviously a highly researched and practised dark spell and Sirius started to trace his fnger across the page, mouthing the words.

“What are you doing?!” exclaimed Remus worriedly.

“It’s _Black_ Magic, Remus, I’ve got to do it.”

Remus rolled his eyes at yet another terrible pun from his insuppressible boyfriend.

“We’ve got to investigate it Moony, we need to see what we’re up against.”

Remus couldn’t deny that he agreed but just urged caution. Sirius continued to study the page, practising the words and the wand movements as dictated by the notes when suddenly an almost double of him appeared before them. He had the same long raven hair and stature, although much more gaunt, and these pairs of silvery grey eyes were most decidedly lifeless. Remus gasped and put his hand on Sirius’ shoulder supportively. Though they had suspected for a while that his missing brother, Regulus, was dead, seeing his body before them now was a very jarring sight.

“Fucking idiot” Sirius breathed, “I knew he’d get himself killed working for those tossers.”

“Are you okay?” Remus asked gently.

“Of course I am” Sirius replied coarsely, shrugging off Remus’ hand, “we knew this had probably happened and frankly the prick had it coming.”

Remus knew the Black family was a very sore spot for Sirius after years of abuse and being disowned, and that there was no love lost between the two differently sided brothers. “He was still your brother though” he added softly.

Sirius scoffed “He would’ve hated us you know”, glaring coldy at his brother. He put his arm around Remus’ shoulders and pulled him in close “Meet my _boyfriend_ , Reg, oh and he’s also a _halfblood werewolf_.”

“Sirius!” Remus admonished

“What? He’s dead, who’s he gonna tell, the worms?”

Sirius’ eyes had a dangerous glint that Remus knew only too well. “Watch this Reg” he spat as he pushed Remus against the bookshelf and pulled his pants down. Wanting to add to the disgust he knew his brother would feel, he took Remus’ cock in his hand and passionately kissed him. Still in semi-shock Remus couldn’t help but get aroused by his boyfriend’s touch and fervency and Sirius knelt down to take his length in his mouth, glancing back at Regulus before smirking up at Remus. Remus closed his eyes and escaped into the sensations that were so familiar and expertly administered. Sirius licked and sucked with extra vigour for the sake of his audience and his boyfriend’s content moans gave him the customary feelings of security and acceptance. Remus’ legs buckled and Sirius had to support him as he released into his mouth. Licking his lips, he stood up and held Remus close as he regained his composure.

“Your turn” a blissful Remus purred, nuzzling into Sirius’ neck.

“I’ve got a better idea” growled Sirius, whipping around to where his dead brother stood motionless. Standing behind Regulus, he removed his throbbing cock from his pants, spat into his hand and used it to force his way into his brother. He thrust angrily, feeling all his rage and bitterness melt away into pleasure. Remus stood transfixed by the sight, he knew it was wrong but that just heightened the thrill. The brothers were both so beautiful and he’d never been able to watch Sirius at work before, unable to look away he found himself slowly rubbing his reanimated cock and biting his lip. Sirius grunted and grabbed tight hold of his cold brother as he came violently and rapidly.

“Not so pure now are you, Reg?” quipped Sirius tidying himself up.

As the heated atmosphere died down the spell over the two men seemed to fade. They shuffled uncomfortably, not knowing quite where to look. At last Sirius looked at Regulus again, before turning away repulsed (at the sight of his brother or remembering his own actions, Remus couldn’t tell) and waved his arm at Remus, barking “Get rid of him!”. Turning his attention towards the book again, he picked it up by the cover using only his thumb and index finger, “Why would anyone want this? What was the purpose of that?”

“Well it had quite a dark effect on us” Remus lamented faintly.

Sirius met his eyes briefly before looking down to the floor. Remus walked over to him and took the book out of his hand and throwing it to the floor. “ _Finite Incantatem_ ” he cried sternly and the corpse disappeared to whatever dark place it had been summonded from. “Let’s get out of this hellhole” he added to Sirius taking his arm before shouting “ _Incendio_ ” destroying the evil book, and all possibilities of it being used again, for good. As they watched the last of the embers burn out, the couple apparated away still reeling from the depths of depravity this war was taking everyone to.

FIN


End file.
